El beso
by Esciam
Summary: ¿Algunos de ustedes se preguntó cómo fueron las circunstancias del beso entre Altivia y Lincoln Lee? ¡Aquí la respuesta versión Esciam!


¡Hola, Gente!

Este escrito se lo hice a lauranio en LJ por su cumpleaños. ¡Espero les guste en algo!

**Disclaimer: **Fringe no me pertenece, es producida por la Warner y creado por J.J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman y Roberto Orci.

**OoOoO**

**El beso**

Llevaba solo tres semanas en ese equipo de la División Fringe, y ya sentía la posibilidad de que su nombre se quedaría en la historia de la agencia como el oficial que menos duró en ella. Estar encerrado con unos tipos que lo querían cazar, con más músculo que cerebro y más testosterona que sangre; le hizo imaginar a Lee, por un instante y con un escalofrío en la espalda, en el manojo sanguinolento que sería su cuerpo después de que lo mataran de una tremenda golpiza.

… Y haber perdido el arma en uno de sus encuentros-huida con esos tipos, no era la mejor situación para sobrevivir a ese predicamento.

Aunque tenía dolor en uno de los brazos y en las costillas por ese encuentro, Lee se dijo que la adrenalina sí que había logrado hacerlo seguir con buen ritmo, buscando una salida trasera para poder alejarse de ese edificio abandonado que los tipos habían tomado como su guarida. También agradecía el entrenamiento militar que había tenido que sufrir para ser un agente de campo, por más que él siempre había sido más intelectual que deportista. Sólo por eso, se había podido escapar varias veces de las garras de esos mastodontes.

Sonrió al ver la salida que tanto había buscado en… ¿apenas una hora treinta tres minutos?... ¡MALDICIÓN! En el instante que Lee había usado para ver su reloj, uno de los tipos había aparecido por un pasillo lateral y fue hacia él, bloqueándole la salida.

Lee dio media vuelta y empezó a correr por donde había venido, hablando por el comunicador:

—¡Tercer piso, costado norte!

—Ya estamos en el tercer piso y… —decía Francis en su oreja.

Aunque Lee se dio cuenta de los pasos, no tuvo suficiente coordinación para no doblar la esquina. Casi choca con Dunham de frente, pero los dos se hicieron hacia el lado contrario y, entonces, ella disparó dos veces. Lee oyó el grito y la caída del troglodita y se volvió a ella para decir algo, cuando la mujer fue más rápida:

—Creo que se te cayó esto —le dijo la mujer, con una mueca de fastidio condescendiente. Le tendió su arma con la culata al frente.

Apenas Lee la recibió y abría la boca para intentar darle las gracias, apareció Francis detrás de ellos, con sangre en el rostro. Al ver que los dos se le acercaban preocupados, él se hizo para atrás y dijo, hosco:

—No es nada. Quedan tres consientes… Chico, ya que tienes tu arma, ¿podrías volver a ayudarnos en la misión?

Lee asintió y los siguió.

-o-

—… En resumen, se encontró el lugar de donde se suministraba la adrenalina adulterada, el científico detrás de ella y varios de las personas que la consumían. Ahora mismo, la policía está buscando en los pocos lugares de distribución —decía la Agente Dunham en posición en descanso.

Lee la miró y estuvo a punto de sonreírle, pero se contuvo, sólo un poco. Tanto él como Francis y Dunham se encontraban de pie frente al Coronel Broyles, que los veía con seriedad. Finalmente, dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

—Un excelente desempeño para un equipo con sólo tres semanas de antigüedad. Pueden retirarse.

Mientras eso hacían, Dunham sonrió a sus compañeros, que se la devolvieron con facilidad.

—No sé qué piensan ustedes, pero esa felicitación del Coronel merece al menos una cerveza de celebración —había dicho Francis.

Los otros dos asintieron al instante.

-o-

El bar tenía un ambiente relajado. La música country era un buen fondo para juegos de pool, conversaciones y risas entre amigos, chocar de vasos de cerveza y los leves silbidos de los dardos que decían, de nuevo, que la agente Dunham le había ganado al experto científico.

Acompañada de la risa socarrona de Francis, la rubia se volvió a Lee con una gran sonrisa y le tendió la mano, con unos movimientos de dedos que le decían justo el:

—Dame lo mío, Lee. —que le replicó.

Él dio un suspiro y los 20 dólares, diciendo por lo bajo:

—Sigo creyendo que es incongruente que alguien que no toma sea tan buena en juegos de bar.

—En el pool al menos yo me reivindicaré —le comentó Francis, y se llevó su cerveza a la boca.

—¡Ah sí! —comentó ella a la provocación de su compañero—. Pues creo que…

Pero en ese momento, alguien llamó al agente Francis a su celular y, más rápido de lo que se dieron cuenta, Dunham y Lee se vieron a la cara sin saber qué decir después de que éste se fuera a su casa por algo de su esposa.

—En pool soy mucho mejor que en los dardos —le dijo él después de unos instantes, invitador.

Ella le hizo un ademán de cabeza y le sonrió con picardía:

—Vamos a verlo, "_Chico"_.

A los pocos minutos, entre un trago de su cerveza y otro, Lee por fin pudo recuperar su dinero de las manos de su compañera. Además, habían terminado hablando de sus padres cuando él le contara que el suyo le enseñó a jugar desde niño. El tema era tan personal y, a la vez, fue abarcado por ellos con una facilidad y naturalidad que, de repente, pareció que se dieron cuenta de eso con una extrañada sonrisa compartida entre los dos. Y él le preguntó entonces, en un impulso provocado tal vez por esa bizarra familiaridad:

—¿Baila, agente Dunham? —No, no se sonrojó. Era obvio el alcohol le estaba haciendo un poco de mella a su organismo, nada más.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le sonrió divertida, mientras decía:

—Creo que la noche terminó para ti Lee. —le puso una mano en la espalda, con la finalidad de hacerlo caminar hacia la salida—. Vamos, te llevo a tu departamento.

En el camino, hablaron un poco y rieron de algunos sucesos sin importancia de sus primeros días en la división y, cuando estuvo frente a su edificio y se despidió de ella fue cuando la besó, simplemente un rozón de labios que lo hizo despertarse de repente de cierta modorra que había empezado a experimentar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, los de ella estaban fijos en él, como esperando una explicación con paciencia, que Lee no supo decir de lo sorprendido que él también estaba con su acción.

—¿Ves? Por cosas como esta es que no tomo. —lo exculpó ella—. ¡Hasta el lunes, Lee!

Él asintió y se salió rápidamente del auto. Claro que Olivia nunca le dijo que parte de su reacción, tenía que ver con que el olor a alcohol empañó un poco el beso que ella no tuvo ningún deseo de evitar.

**OoOoO**

Eso fue. Si lo leíste, ¡Anda! Y comentario se agradecería!


End file.
